Enzymes known as glycogen synthase kinase 3 are serine/threonine protein kinases that catalyze the addition of phosphate molecules on certain serine and threonine amino acid residues in target protein substrates within cells. Phosphorylation of such target protein substrates often results in the modification of their specific activities or function. Thus, these enzymes have a role in regulating cellular functions.
Methods and compositions for glycogen synthase kinase 3 assays continue to be required for detection of glycogen synthase 3 kinase, assessment of glycogen synthase 3 kinase activity and identification of modulators of glycogen synthase 3 kinase.